User talk:Biogecko
the first User to guess corectly what Leviathos' Secret is will win an awesome prize, so go and Guess here Welcome to my talk page I deleted all my messages because there where two many you can still find them here Hey friend 'The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. My contest Krakanus has received fourth place, so will appear fourth. So, keep up the good work!--Odst grievous 21:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Oceaus magna I just voted in your poll. Oceaus magna must win! akslakla;sdk;alkfsl;afisheurthnguiorjhior I has voted! --Kopakamata97 19:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Commodon You Take the Metru Nui Le-Matoran's Body and only put the Arm Sockets on,where you put 2 Dume arms, plus a socket to the place where the head should go. Attach a Vahki Disc Launcher to the middle bottom hole on that row of 3 holes. Then attach the head-socket to the neck and then attach the Metru-Nui Po-Matoran's Body to the bottom with those 3-unit length rods (the ones that fit into the holes.). That's Commodon's head. Joining the Order I'd love to join! And you know the club we're both in, The Creators Of Gigas Magna? Well, it has alot of characters that need to be made, and if you have a large BIONICLE collection, we could use some help building some of the people without pages. Here are some of them: *Slicer: A Kodax. Element: Shadow. *Flamu: A toa of fire. *Fyxon: Another Kodax. Element: Shadow. ------- So yeah, we are in need of some help building those guys if you'd like to help out. And thanks for inviting me into the Order of the Makutaverse! One last thing: would you enter this? ------- Re: The MOve Sorry for taking so long to answer you, I was trying to find out the answer to your question myself. Apparently this wiki will remain here, while the new one begins, but this one will just be left here to collect dust. --Toatapio Nuva 03:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) kaper told me to tell you thats hes gonna be offline for a while since his laptop broke You posted on ToaFairon's talk... I think "Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows" would be a good idea. Maybe if you tell ToaFairon what it's about, then he'll approve it. thanks Glad you liked raichelle's design and the comment about rfd. I haven't had feedback bout that in ages Cool idea The Gigas Magna:Planet of Shadows idea sounds interesting. I'll approve it. Your friend Hey Can I write a chapter of Planet of Shadows if you tell me what you want to happen? Falling Apart When are you going to write chapters 2 and 3 of Falling Apart? hi have you entered the second round of the Toa MoC Contest? It's back on the wiki! Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. RE:Hey You can use the element of Aura but give me credit for it okay? Your friend Planet of Shadows I wrote the first two chapters. I also wanted to say a few things: *The main characters on the good side are Brominax, Fyxan, and a redemption-seeking Forsk. *You told me to have the continent overrun by shadow leeches; I changed it to Kraata so it would make a bit more sense. *In the next few chapters, can you at least name the Rahkshi-Skakdi fusion, the Mechanical Rahkshi, and the mutated Skrall? *Can Mordrax cooperate wiith Makuta Spinorak to create a powerful living superweapon? Just so you know, you are in full control of the story, and tell me exactly what you want if you would like me to change anything. And are you writing the next chapter? ??? When can you update Planet of Shadows? None can survive the power of the Slicer (By the way, this is my new user account.) None can survive the power of the Slicer YouTube Account Could you give me a link to your user page on youtube? Dark Talon Is Dark Talvon supposed to be "Dark Talon"? Also, I spelling- and grammar-checked your stories. Please tell me if there's anything you don't like. None can survive the power of the Slicer Teammcb Hi, I'm teammcb. I've left you a couple of messages in the past, and we've had brief encounters. Anyway, I'm part of a couple of the clubs you are in, but the one I want to talk to you about it The Creators Of Gigas Magna. They haven't had a lot of people voting for what should go on the main page, so check out the template below! --------- Hey If you have time, can you update Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows, The Leviathos Chronicles, and Trial of the Matoran? And please respond to my last comment. None can survive the power of the Slicer